The Pig and The Rhino
"The Pig and The Rhino" is the 11st episode of Season 3 and 63rd Overall. "Turtles, Come out and play." Official Description While Donnie finishes a new batch of retro-mutagen in hopes of saving Karai, the Turtles are hunted by Shredder's new henchmen, Bebop and Rocksteady. Plot Continuing from Serpent Hunt, Anton Zeck and Steranko are enraged of being turned into freaks, they try to get revenge on Shredder by attacking but Shredder easily dodges their hits and defeats them. Shredder offers a deal that they serve him or die. Though reluctant they agree. Shredder wants them to capture Karai as they have done it before and threatens to mutate them again if they fail. Meanwhile Mikey is looking at Crognard until Leo turns it off for a meeting on searching for Karai, Casey suspects it being a meteor crashing into earth and April suggest a hideout, Donnie finds 3 resource but they must divide into two to look. Donnie hands everyone Retromutagen sprayers just in case they see her. Out at the rooftops Zeck and Steranko are searching for Karai, Steranko now suggest forgetting about Karai and getting on the turtles for interfering with their attempt to escape the city. Steranko suggest splitting up to capture more ground. Anton quickly spots April and Donnie and uses his cloaking ability to creep up on them. April managed to score a hit on him effectively turning it off. Zeck manage to trap April and stun Donnie. At the Horror Movie there's no sign of Karai. Outside Steranko jumps out Both Raph and Casey tried to fend him off but Steranko's tough skin was resistant to their hits, Steranko knocked out Raph, and when Casey tried to wake him up the Rhino creeped behind him before the scene turned to Black. At Coney island Leo and Mikey are searching for Karai, when they have no avail finding her she is hiding them before giving her position away. Karai rushes to the spook house the stuf that pops out freaks out Mikey and even Leo. They spot her and chase her to the hall of mirrors. Leo managed to convince Karai to calm down, she complies until Anton and Steranko arrive where she is scared off. Zeck managed to spot and they threaten to kill the others if they don't comply. Leo tells Mikey to stall them so he can pick the lock. Mikey suggest giving them mutant names, after three tries he finally comes up with "Bebop and Rocksteady", Steranko liked the while Bebop doesn't. They catch Leo trying to pick the lock and Mikey blurts out about the retro mutagen Bebop confiscated, while aiming Rocksteady tells Bebop to stop because they can uses it to go back to normal but they start fighting on who gets to use it. Karai comes to their aid and makes Rocksteady crush the vile. They split up and fight the mutants. Rocksteady managed to hold his own while Bebop used his cloaking device to cloak himself. Zeck was defeated when Donnie throws a smoke bomb at him, revealing himself and allowing Donnie and Casey to score a hit. Rocksteady was defeated when a rollar coaster hit him sending him in the air... and landing on Bebop. With the villians defeated Leo calls out for Karai. Leo tries to change her back but it doesn't work with Donnie reminding him of how special Karai is. Leo asks her to come with them but Karai says no because she is losing her mind and is becoming more dangerous. Leo ask why did she want them to find her, she explains that she wants to say goodbye to all of them and she jumps into the sea much to Leo's despair. The gang go home sad because because of their loss. Later Karai had gone back to the city trying to eat but a cage falls on her. It is revealed that Bebop and Rocksteady captured her for Shredder. Shredder is pleased and he promises to cure her mutation, but Karai isn't happy about this... Debuts Splinter's Wisdom Splinter does not appear in this episode. Videos Trivia * Karai is captured by Bebop and Rocksteady, who deliver her to Shredder. * It is revealed that Karai is immune to retromutagen, which means that it may take a special kind of cure to help her. In which Stockman must have put something in the snake DNA vile before Karai got mutated. ** Also, Karai may have lost the ability to change into her human form. * When Bebop says the line "Turtles come out and play", this could be a reference to the movie "The Warriors" * Bebop hates his mutant name, while Rocksteady likes his mutant name. * The amusement park may be a reference to the actual amusement park in Coney Island. * When Bebop threatens to spray Mikey with the retromutagen, he says " It's time for the next mutation." This may be reference to the series "Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation" that appeared on FOX. Quotes *''"Turtles, come out and play..." - Bebop'' *''"How about... Bebop & Rocksteady" - Mikey'' *''"I am not going to be called Bebop, got me? That is the dumbest name ever!" - Bebop'' Videos Gallery Pig and rhino promo.jpg Bebop and rocksteady looking at eachother .png OFFICIAL TMNT 2012 "The Pig And The Rhino" CLIP HD tumblr_nkxe9sn1jV1u5rny0o2_500.png tumblr_nkxe9sn1jV1u5rny0o1_500.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:The Show Category:Fan of Karai Category:Episodes that aired in 2015